1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan module and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a fan module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the electronic technology, electronic components are developed towards the trend of miniaturization and high-density. The heat produced during the operation of electronic components, such as the CPU of a computer, the chipset and so on, increases when they run. If the heat cannot be dissipated timely, the temperature of the electronic apparatus rises, which seriously affects the normal operation of the electronic components. At present, generally heat sinks or heat pipes are disposed on the electronic components to assist heat dissipation, and fans are disposed on the heat sinks to form heat-dissipating devices. The heat produced by the electronic components is removed by rapidly dissipating the heat of the heat sink through the airflow generated by the fan.
FIG. 1 is an outside view of a fan module 1 in the prior art. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the fan module 1 in FIG. 1. The conventional fan module 1 includes a base 10, an impeller 12 and a cover 14. The impeller 12 includes a hub 120 and several blades 122. A holding base 100 is placed at the centre of the base 10, and the hub 120 of the impeller 12 is placed at the holding base 100. The cover 14 has an air inlet 140, and the cover 14 forms an air outlet 16 with the base 10. Generally, the hub 120 includes a motor (not shown) for driving the impeller 12 to rotate.
FIG. 3 is an outside view of a heat sink 30 placed with the fan module 1 in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 3, the heat sink 30 is connected with a heat pipe 32. The heat sink 30 has several fins 300. An electronic component (not shown) is placed at a holding base 4 on the heat pipe 32. The heat produced by the electronic component during operation is conducted to the heat sink 30 through the heat pipe 32.
During the operation of the fan module 1, the motor (not shown) drives the impeller 12 to rotate. The blade 122 drives airflow to enter into the base 10 through the air inlet 140 and to exit from the base 10 through the air outlet 16. Therefore, the heat of the heat sink 30 is removed.
However, as for the electronic apparatus which performance increases continuously, the heat dissipating method above cannot meet the requirement of heat dissipation gradually. Therefore, the problem of overheating of electronic apparatus occurs more frequently.